smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Junior's Initiation!
Bowser Junior's Initiation! is an SML Movie. Plot Bowser Junior falls down a hole, and faces a LOT of dangerous events! Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Pinky Dinky Doo * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser (cameo) * Suika Ibuki (6 cameos) * Remilia Scarlet (cameo) * Flandre Scarlet (cameo) * Marisa Kirisame (picture only) Transcript * Junior is asleep in bed * zoom into Junior's dream * is walking down the street * Junior: AAH!!! * Pee Pee comes and locks the hole that Junior falls in * Junior: HELP ME! I'VE FALLEN!!! * Suika doll appears and grows into the real Suika, then sings * Suika: Wanna be a member? Wanna be a member? * Junior: No! * tile Junior is standing on rises, leading to a higher floor * sees the fake exit * Junior: gasps There's the way out! * runs to the fake exit, which rolls up * laughs and disappears * room rotates, as Suika reappears by popping out of the lamp * Suika: Wanna be a member? Wanna be a member? * Junior: No! runs away from Suika, and a knife pops out of the left wall, while the floor is moving to the knife * Junior tries to run away from the knife, while a hole appears. Bowser Junior falls in it * Junior lands into a dark room. He lights a candle which a rope hangs on, making a pair of spikes slowly rise down. * Bowser Junior: Oh crap! gulps and tries to blow the candle without success * spikes are still raising down, Bowser Junior manages to cut the rope * spikes fall, but there is a hole in the center, luckily for Junior * Suika: Wanna be a member? Wanna be a member? * platform rises. Bowser Junior encounters 4 doors. The first door has a mirror. Bowser Junior's reflection tells him to go to the other door. He goes over the other door, which contains Flandre talking with Remilia on the phone. The fourth door is a boxing glove which punches Junior's nose, Junior then opens the third door. It was the right one. It contains a bike Junior rides into the pool room. He attempts to jump in, but Cirno is swimming in it and freezes it. * Pinky Dinky Doo: out of the door Come here, boy * Junior opens the door, revealing several other doors that he has to open. He goes in, rides a moving slide, lands into a room where he is running from falling axes, and then lands into a room where he is going down spiral stairs. He lands into a shadow room where his shadow head is cut off, and he dances crazily. He then goes in a room with shutting spike walls. He lands into a room with Suika * Junior: No! * takes her costume off, revealing Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinky Dinky Doo: Wanna be a member? Wanna be a member? * Junior: Yes! smiles and dances with Pinky, while the screen gets blurry. * the screen is no longer blurry, we see that Junior was recently woken up, and Cody walks up towards him. * Joseph: Hey Junior! I had a dream where I ended up in a cave full of danger! * Cody: Junior I had the same dream too! * THE END Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Dark Episodes